Faith's Star
by icee-piper
Summary: is one wish enough? or it's faith that we wish upon? please read and review! i wanna know how my new chapter did... and check out the story, it kinda changed a bit. :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! :)
1. Wishing Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or it's characters. I only own the story itself and the characters I made up. This fan fiction is written solely for fun and entertainment.  
  
Title: Faith's Star Author: icee-bear  
  
Chapter One: Wishing Star  
  
Piper Halliwell looked out the night sky with her eighteen-month-old son, Wyatt, sitting in her lap. She stared out into the dark, subliminally thinking about many things. Her sister, her club, being 'Charmed', Wyatt, and Leo. Piper found herself thinking about Leo more often than usual, and she often convinced herself that it was because of Wyatt's existence. After all, he's starting to take a splitting image of his father. Piper didn't think of it as missing him, although deep inside her heart that was the reason behind everything.  
  
"Mama! Star!" Wyatt exclaimed as he looked at his mother and pointed at the tiny twinkling light in the heavens. "Star!"  
  
Piper smiled at her son's curiosity and answered him, "Yes, honey. It's a star. You can make a wish and it will come true."  
  
"Wha wis?" Wyatt asked Piper, clearly interested at what he just heard.  
  
"It's anything you want." Piper tried to put in a simple way. "Anything you want to have or see or happen. If you wish really, really hard, it's gonna come true."  
  
"Oh..." Wyatt sighed. "Bou' woo?"  
  
Piper was surprised at this question, and answered carefully, "Well," she started, "it's supposed to be secret so that your wish will come true."  
  
Wyatt looked up at the stars again and said, "Oh. Okay." He looked back at Piper with his beady blue eyes and crawled closer, "Can wis?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Of course, Baby." Piper kissed Wyatt on the head. "But you better make it fast because it's already time for bed."  
  
"Okay." Wyatt closed his eyes in concentration, as much as he could muster, and thought in his young mind, "I mama happy." His eyes slowly fluttered open and hugged Piper, ready for bed. "Sweep no!"  
  
Piper smiled and picked up Wyatt from their position. "Alright, buddy. Time for bed." She looked up at the stars and sighed, "I wish you'd be back here, Leo. For Wyatt."  
  
^_^  
  
Paige stared at the bottle of mineral water she was holding. She was at p3, apparently trying to forget things she ultimately wanted to forget, but can't. One of her friends, Laura, came up from the dance floor and tapped Paige on the shoulder. "Hey Paige." She said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What?" Paige said as she jerked back from the bar stool, surprised. She saw Laura standing beside her and looked at her. "Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. I was just uhh... thinking. You know try to get a break from Wyatt at home."  
  
"Oh. Sorry I startled you." Laura sat beside Paige and asked the bartender for a drink. "Well, that's cool. I mean, Wyatt's starting to become curious and everything."  
  
Paige laughed and took a sip from her mineral water. "You don't know how much he talks. And he's been asking me questions ever since he learned how to talk! It's like never ending. I mean, yeah, he's just stringing words together and stuff, it doesn't really make sense to an adult but it works for us."  
  
"Really now." Laura started. "You're rambling."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are." Paige sighed. Laura stared back at her and said. "Hey, let's talk about you."  
  
"Me?" Paige asked. "There's nothing to talk about me. I lead a very boring life."  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while, Paige." Laura said. "I haven't seen you out in a while."  
  
"I know." Paige answered as she twirled her straw around the bottle. "It's just been very busy lately and even if my sisters are trying to force me out the house, I never did. So I just stayed at home. And stayed there."  
  
"Oh. So you and your sisters are getting along fine?"  
  
Paige smiled. "Us? Yeah. We're like best friends and all. We've all been hanging out together."  
  
"That's great!" Laura said as Paige's cell phone started to ring. "Oh. Are they calling you to come home already?"  
  
Paige took the cell phone from her bag and stared at it. Richard. She slammed the phone back into her bag and faced Laura. "No. It's uhh... it's someone else. Besides, my sisters know I'm here so they probably wouldn't call me. Or they'd call the office or something. But yeah. I do have to go home now, try to wrangle some sleep or something."  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Okay." Laura stood up the bar stool and headed the dance floor. "I have to get back on my dancing anyway. See you soon!" She waved to Paige as she went back to the dance floor.  
  
"Yeah. See ya." Paige said as she turned towards the stairs and went to her car.  
  
**************** Hey you guys. Hope you like this story. Please read and review! :) If people like it, I would continue this. But if not... I will still finish it! hehe.. enjoy! 


	2. Good Night

A/N: My baby cousin can talk weird so I've got here a baby 18 months old that can fairly slurr weird words. But I believe that they think straight enough. Hehe.. :) This is just the start of my story so I don't think it's gonna be that interesting, that part would come probably when I make the third or fourth chapter. :) I hope you guys still enjoy this one. Please read and review! ^_^  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two – Good Night  
  
Phoebe stared blankly at her computer. "There is nothing getting into my head right now." She muttered to herself. "And Elise wanted this by tomorrow."  
  
Someone knocked at her door and Phoebe turned around only to see Piper, with Wyatt, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi." Piper said as she walked inside. "We just wanted to check on you. The light's still on."  
  
Phoebe sighed and closed her computer. She faced her sister and nephew sitting on the bed. "Yeah. I'm supposed to work on a deadline for tomorrow, which apparently, I haven't started. Just yet."  
  
"Maybe we should go." Piper started. "Wyatt just wanted to say good night to his Aunt Phoebe."  
  
"Really?" Phoebe ruffled Wyatt's hair. "You wanted to say good night to me?"  
  
Wyatt nodded his head vigorously. "Uh-huh. I goo nigh to woo!"  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Well. I think you should be in bed by now, don't ya think?"  
  
"Okay. Goo nigh Aun Peebee!" Wyatt said and smacked a good night kiss on her lips.  
  
"Good night big guy." She said as she watched Wyatt crawl back to his mommy. "Maybe you should go to bed too, Piper."  
  
Piper smiled. "Yeah. You too, Phoebe. Good night." She picked up Wyatt and headed out the door.  
  
"Waaaiii!" Wyatt exclaimed as he and Piper were in the hallway.  
  
"Baby, what is it?" Piper asked Wyatt as they stood outside Phoebe's door. Phoebe went out to go to her sister and leaned on the wall.  
  
Wyatt faced his mommy and said, "Aun Pai! Aun Pai!"  
  
Phoebe laughed and Piper made a face at her son, "You don't have to scream sweetie. We'll just tell Aunt Paige to kiss you good night later, okay?"  
  
"Oh. Okay." Wyatt frowned. "Pwom... pwomise?"  
  
"Promise." Paige's voice trailed from the stairs.  
  
"Aun Pai!" Wyatt squealed and squirmed in Piper's arms. Paige took him from Piper and Wyatt started again. "Goo nigh woo!"  
  
"Okay. Then maybe you should go to bed now, huh?" Paige said.  
  
"I sweep no." Wyatt answered as he smacked another good night kiss to Paige and reached out for his mommy.  
  
Piper carried Wyatt and whispered in his ear. "I think you better say good night to your Aunts now."  
  
"Goo nigh Aun Peebee an Aun Pai!"  
  
"Good night Wyatt. Sweet dreams." Phoebe and Paige said at the same time.  
  
Wyatt cuddled himself closer to Piper and looked up the ceiling. Piper looked up too, thinking he might have seen a spider or something. He just stared there and then looked back at Piper. "Dawwy goo nigh mama! An... an 'I wuv woo'."  
  
"What?" Piper asked in surprise.  
  
"Dawwy goo nigh an I wuv you!" Wyatt repeated.  
  
Piper looked back at her sisters. Phoebe and Paige just shrugged and looked at them. Piper went back to their room and closed the door. "Baby, how'd you know that?" she asked.  
  
Wyatt shrugged. "I dawwy."  
  
And now, Piper was too confused to answer her son back.  
  
^_^  
  
"Mama?" Wyatt asked Piper as they entered their bedroom. "'Kay?"  
  
Piper looked back at Wyatt's beady blue eyes and kissed his nose. "Yes, Baby. Mama's okay. Why are you asking me this?"  
  
Wyatt just snuggled closer to Piper and did not answer her. He sucked his thumb and looked at another direction.  
  
Piper smiled at him and picked him up to sit on her lap. "It's okay sweetie. I'm not mad or anything. I just... I was just surprised."  
  
"S'okay." Wyatt said and hugged Piper. When he released his embrace on his mother, he asked. "Can sweep?"  
  
"Sure, Baby. I'll just get your jammies, your milk and Teddy, okay?" Piper stood up from the bed and went to Wyatt's crib. She grabbed one of Wyatt's favorite jammies, a pair of blue pajamas with rainbow and sun designs, a bottle of milk, and Wyatt's favorite stuffie, Teddy, sitting in his crib. She picked up Teddy and hugged him like her own old teddy bear and she smelled Wyatt's scent mingled along with milk and baby powder. It always smelled the same way ever since they put it in Wyatt's bassinet when he was born. And Wyatt never wanted that bear to leave his side. He never slept without it in his crib, and even if it meant going to P3 with a fluffy bear at his side. Teddy seemed to be more of Wyatt's guardian angel and he always talked to him. 'After all,' Piper thought, 'come to think of it. An angel did buy it.' Referring to that time when Leo bought the toy with Piper when she was pregnant.  
  
She went back towards the bed and lied down beside Wyatt who was exploring the under of her covers.  
  
"Wyatt." Piper called as she shook his baby bottle, "Come out now, we're going to sleep."  
  
A few shuffled moments later and Wyatt's voice came out muffled. "Dawwy!"  
  
"Daddy?" Piper asked with a bit of edginess in her voice. "Honey, daddy's not under the covers."  
  
"Dawwy!" Wyatt's head popped out of the covers and he snuggled towards Piper, "Dawwy!" he exclaimed and showed her one of Leo's old army pictures.  
  
"What? Oh..." Piper took the picture from him and stared at the picture. "It is daddy alright."  
  
Wyatt snuggled closer to Piper as he drank from his baby bottle and hugged Teddy while Piper still stared at the picture. She'd been holding it back for so long, she didn't let anyone know about it, not even her sisters. 'Maybe I do miss Leo.' She thought. 'Maybe, I miss him more than that.' 


	3. Missing You

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're all like it. Daddy is really getting into the picture now. I managed to make a chapter for Leo now and I'm still thinking if I should put Prue into the picture too. It's really hard to make a connection when you haven't seen any interaction from the show or something like that. Also, I used lines from the season 3 episode, "Just Harried" I used the exact lines so you can imagine it better than I can! Anyway, I really love Wyatt so I'm centering the story on him. Or his mommy. Hehe.. :) Here goes! Enjoy! ^_^ Please read and review!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three – Missing You  
  
Leo shook his head when he saw Piper and Wyatt snuggled in bed staring at his picture. He turned back and flicked his hands towards the thick mist, making it disappear along with the image that was once his wife and their son. Leo sat down on a bench and buried his face in his hands and let his mind wander. 'It should have been me instead of that picture.' He thought as he played the scene that he just saw again and again in his head. Leo felt the pain of leaving his family building up once more and he started rubbing his temples while watching the mist form at his feet.  
  
"Well now," a deep, gentle voice said while getting closer to Leo, "of course, nothing's going to happen if you just keep staring at your feet."  
  
Leo looked up and saw one of the Elders, Adrien, old, yet very knowing about a lot of things. Adrien sat down beside Leo in the bench, put his hands inside his golden robe and stared off into space. Silence fell between them and Leo broke the ice by talking first, "It's not like I can actually do anything else."  
  
"Not unless you were once the whitelighter who knew how to break all the rules." Adrien answered with a gleam of sparkle in his old eyes.  
  
Leo sighed. "I used to be that whitelighter. But I don't know how I can be like that again."  
  
Adrien stood up and turned his back to Leo. "You are much like a child, Leo." He said. "Do not tell me you are already losing hope and giving up."  
  
"I'm tired of fighting already." Leo said slowly. "And so is Piper. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."  
  
When he heard this, Adrien swiftly turned to face Leo and said, "You did not say that when Prudence nearly crashed your wedding." Suddenly, a thick mist once again started to form in front of them and played a scene that was so familiar to Leo. It was their wedding day.  
  
Leo watched the scene play before his eyes and he saw Piper putting on her sweater while wearing her wedding dress. Phoebe was starting to stop her from leaving.  
  
"Piper," Phoebe said, "Piper. You cannot just leave."  
  
"Yes I can." Piper answered defensively. "A demon I could have handled, but my big sister ruining my wedding, I cannot handle that."  
  
Phoebe faced Piper closer and said, "Okay, just listen to me for one second. All we have to do is find a way."  
  
"No, no. I don't wanna find a way to get married on my wedding day." Piper sputtered. "It's-it's too hard. There must be a reason."  
  
When Leo heard this, he started to walk towards the two sisters. "Piper..." he started.  
  
Piper faced Leo and said, "Leo, I'm sorry. But this is the final straw. It's just not meant to be." And she left the family in the Manor. Leo watched his old self and Phoebe walk inside the living room where the whole family was assembled. Phoebe spoke up first. "I've never seen Piper so defeated."  
  
He sat down on the couch and watched Phoebe try to wake Prue up. "Prue, come on. Wake up! Prue, come on."  
  
"Honey, you won't get her back that way." Patty, the sister's mother said as she went beside Phoebe. "A part of Prue wanted to escape and it used her astral self to do it."  
  
Grams sighed and said, "If the wedding's off, I have to go. I'm only here to conduct the ceremony. I'm sorry." And she started to disappear in a flash of orbs.  
  
"Maybe Piper's right." Victor, their father said. "Maybe the wedding just wasn't meant to be."  
  
Patty looked at her ex-husband. "Victor."  
  
Victor shrugged. "All I'm saying is," he started, "maybe the gods are just trying to spare them the pain that we went through."  
  
Leo looked at all of them and said, "No. All I need is what's inside of me to know that Piper and I are meant to be together." He stood up and continued, "What happened here today..."  
  
Phoebe agreed with Leo and said, "Piper and Leo's love have touched us all. We have to fix this."  
  
And the mist that Leo was watching slowly vanished. "I see you now remember what you once said before." Adrien said while he watched Leo wipe a few tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yes." Leo answered. "I can remember now."  
  
"I have to explain some things to you, Leo." Adrien started to pace in front of Leo. "I was once like you before."  
  
Leo kept silent and so Adrien continued, "I had the same fate as you do Leo. But I did not fight for what I knew was right. I only let destiny decide what it had in store for me. I did not make my own decision, nor did I notice that I was hurting myself."  
  
"I left my family by becoming an Elder. They did not like it of course, and there were many times that I could have gone back to be with them. But I did not. I was too afraid to break the rules, and I was too afraid to let my emotions take over me. It hurt me, and the love of my life, but we didn't fight because we were afraid that we might break the rules. And now I just realized that I should have done that before, but there is no chance now because it is too late."  
  
"You can still fight back Leo. You still have the chance. It does not do any good to just keep watching Piper from a thick fog and talking to your son in whispers from miles away. I know you miss them and you wish to be with them. I just keep on wondering why you keep yourself in pain."  
  
"I feel that Piper may not want me back in her life anymore." Leo said sadly.  
  
"No." Adrien said. "Your soulmate is still fighting for your love. Maybe you should also do that."  
  
And Leo looked at the Elder and smiled. 'Maybe I should.' He thought. 'Maybe I should.' Leo stood up and Adrien smiled and turned his back, leaving Leo alone in his thoughts.  
  
*** Whew! This is long! And for only one person! Hehe.. :) I'll try to update more. And maybe get a few more ideas. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! :) *** 


	4. Whispered Moments

A/N: Sorry for the really long update. I've been really busy and I still have a lot of work to do, so I just try to fit in my writing duties. Aside from that, I also have to edit our magazine, since I am the editor-in- chief, a position I did not exactly want to do. I also had a few problems, as well as tragedy once again struck on my school. Anyway, I'm gonna start doing chapters in advance so that I can update more often! :) Whew! This was the longest time before I had an update sooooo... it's gonna take long before I update again... so, I'm gonna apologize for that right now. :) Oh, and by the way, I changed Wyatt's manner of speech. Just figured it sounded better this way. Hehe... :)  
  
***  
  
Chapter Four: Whispered Moments  
  
"Phoebe? Paige? Where are you?" Piper called for her sisters as she went down the stairs. She just woke up and found that it was already 9:30 in the morning. She never woke up this late even before and Wyatt was not beside her when she woke up. And that made Piper panic this early in the morning.  
  
"Kitchen!" Paige called from downstairs.  
  
Piper entered the kitchen to find her sister Paige eating breakfast with her nephew right beside watching the T.V. while munching on his Froot Loops. "Paige, Wyatt's eating junk food," she told Paige as the sat down at the breakfast table, "Why'd you give him Froot Loops for breakfast?"  
  
Paige turned to her sister and looked at her, "Piper, it's cereal. It's not junk food. It's made of wheat. Not junk."  
  
"It has food coloring. And other stuff."  
  
"And so is applesauce, sister." Paige answered Piper and continued with her breakfast. "So, how about you join us with the food fest? Huh? Care to join us?"  
  
Piper sighed and went to the fridge to get a glass of juice. She stopped halfway and turned to Paige. "Did you get Wyatt this morning in our room?"  
  
"What?" Paige asked, "Wyatt? No. He orbed in the sun room while Phoebe and I were eating."  
  
"He what?" Piper looked at her son and studied him intently as he watched Blue's Clues on T.V., "He's been getting up earlier than me. And he doesn't wait for me to wake up. Or he doesn't wake me up at all. And now he orbs all by himself? I am really a failure as a mother."  
  
"Oh come on sis, you didn't fail. Probably he figured you need more sleep." Paige started cleaning up the table and putting the plates in the dishwasher. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
Piper looked in the breadbaskets and found the usual, muffins and bagels. "Uhm. Froot Loops?"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and poured Piper her cereal in a bowl and splashed on milk. "So much for your junk food mornings."  
  
^_^  
  
"Piper! I have to go now!" Paige called for Piper from the door, "I'm gonna be late for work already!"  
  
"Yeah! Sure... go now!" Piper answered back from her room as she dressed Wyatt, "Just call me if you need me!"  
  
"Okay! Bye! See you later!" And the door slammed shut.  
  
"Why does she always have to slam the door when she goes out?" Piper said to herself and put on Wyatt's shirt. "Hey Wyatt, where do you wanna go today? Wanna go to the park?"  
  
Wyatt looked up at her and said, "Dawwy!"  
  
Piper sighed and said, "Honey, we can't go to Daddy."  
  
"Noooo. Dawwy. We wo Dawwy!" Wyatt insisted on saying, "Dawwy, Dawwy, Dawwy!"  
  
"Okay. Why don't we just call Daddy to come here? That's better don't you think?" Piper cooed as she buttoned Wyatt's jumpsuit and put on his socks, "And then we could go to the park. Sounds good right?"  
  
"Noooo. We wo Dawwy." Wyatt clutched to Piper and kissed her, "Dawwy!" And they orbed out.  
  
"Wyatt! No!" Piper said as they orbed out from the bedroom.  
  
Piper and Wyatt materialized in the heavens, most known to the sisters as "Elder-land". Piper looked around and saw nobody except for her and Wyatt. "Wyatt, honey... I told you we can't come here."  
  
Wyatt shook his head and swiveled around. Someone was walking towards them in Elder robes and Piper panicked, "No time to stay here baby, we have to go back to the house now." The Elder was coming closer and Piper tried not to look at his face. Wyatt, however insisted.  
  
"Piper," a familiar voice from under the robes said, "what are you doing here?" The Elder took off his hood and revealed Leo.  
  
"Dawwy!" Wyatt exclaimed and squirmed from Piper's arms. Leo smiled and reached out for Wyatt as Piper released him from her grasp.  
  
Piper looked at him and said, "Wyatt brought me here. It's not like I can stop him from doing it." And turned around, "We can go now if we're not allowed here because it's against the rules."  
  
"No. It's--- it's okay. Wyatt brought you to my lofty perch. If that's what you want to call it." Leo smiled and took a step closer to Piper. "No one will know you're here."  
  
"How does he know this is your – place?"  
  
Leo stared at her. "He orbed here before. I think that was when you were asleep. I – I was watching you from up here."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I had to bring him back down."  
  
"When was this?" Piper inquired Leo, "How come I never knew about this?"  
  
Leo sighed and faced her, "Last week. When you saw me at home." He put Wyatt down and let him run around. The little boy was chasing wisps of cloud and giggled. Leo turned back to Piper, "I'm sorry. I know it upset you when you saw me just as you woke up."  
  
Piper looked at Wyatt and continued staring at him. The two stood in silence, only the soft giggles of their son was heard as they watched him play. "I don't have any problem with it."  
  
"You don't?" Leo asked curiously.  
  
Piper smiled a little, "No, I don't. Like I told you before, it's okay when you come and sneak in to see Wyatt. I know you miss him too and he's also your son. I mean, I told you this before, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Piper asked.  
  
"For... for everything." Leo answered and looked at Piper. She looked at him and at Wyatt, and backed off a little.  
  
"Leo," Piper started, "don't get started on this again."  
  
"I'm not..." Leo said.  
  
"No. Okay. Stop. Leo, I still love you." Piper said. Leo was stunned in silence and crept closer to Piper, but she stopped him. "It's just – why do we always have to be in this position of being torn apart? Why can't we just be like other people? Is it because we have powers and other people don't?"  
  
"Piper... it's..." Leo stopped when Piper turned back.  
  
"Is this what being a witch is? To have powers and never the freedom to live the life you want? To always live your life with the danger of putting us, and our son in constant danger that is far more..."  
  
Leo hugged Piper and whispered between her suppressed sobs, "I love you too, Piper. I'm not letting go of you. I love you more than anything in this world and I would have chosen you than to become an Elder, I know you know that."  
  
"But we can't do anything."  
  
"Yes, we can. But we have to wait."  
  
Piper closed her eyes and slowly shrugged off Leo's embrace. "Wait? Leo, we've been waiting for you for a long time already, and we still have to wait? I can't –"  
  
"Yes, you can, and you will. I'll always be here if you need me, I'll always be watching you and Wyatt. I promise that."  
  
Piper stared at Leo for a moment, "It's another promise. It's a lot easier to break promises than to do them."  
  
"I won't. I'm giving you my life and my love for that."  
  
"I – I..." Piper started and leaned her forehead on Leo's chest. She sighed and Leo put his head on top of Piper's. "I'm sorry if I have hurt you. It's just... I mean..."  
  
Leo caressed Piper's hair. "Shhh... it's okay. It's okay." Then Wyatt started to cry. Piper looked up and turned to see Wyatt on the ground trying to get up. He fell down as he ran around chasing clouds and hit himself falling down.  
  
"Oh baby." Piper comforted as she picked Wyatt up and bounced him a little, "It's okay baby. Mommy and Daddy's here, it's okay. Shhh..." Leo smoothed out a bit of Wyatt's blonde hair and the child looked at his mom and reached out for him. "Hey big guy," Piper said, "whatcha say we get back home huh baby? I think the little guy needs his nap time."  
  
Wyatt buried his face in Leo's shoulders and a few whispered moments later he was fast asleep in his daddy's embrace. "I think I should bring you back now." Leo whispered to Piper and took her hand. Piper looked at him and smiled, and the three orbed out.  
  
***  
  
Aaarrrggh! I don't like this chapter. It's a senseless and very boring nothing is happening to the characters chapter but apparently I still had the courage to put it up. Whatever. Okay, hope you guys can say something constructive about it even if I can't think about any. Thanks. Writer's block really sucks. 


	5. Black Flames

A/N: I think this will be another boring chapter. I still have writer's block and the only other reason I write is that I don't have anything to do, I have my whole vacation and there is nothing I can do about it. This is probably the longest time I've ever had to update. Anyway, since I forgot to mention, this is a no Chris-related story and I still don't have plans to bring Prue back because I don't know how to put her in this story without any connection to having Paige. No Chris in the story because I find having another kid in the story crowding the Halliwell household and it seems like all they do is take care of kids. So I guess that's it then.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Five: Black Flames  
  
"Jason Dean. Will you talk to me for a minute here?" Phoebe asked her fiancé walking away from her, "why do you keep avoiding me lately?" Jason faced her, his jaw set straight and looked at Phoebe in the eye and said, "I have work to do." "Yeah, like what?" Phoebe retorted back. "Like figuring out who in the world you are to me and why you are here with me right now!" Phoebe was taken aback and slightly cowered at Jason's tone of voice. He never talked to her like that. She was wondering if he has already figured out that she and sisters were witches. Jason shook his head and went closer to Phoebe. He tried to touch her but Phoebe slightly stepped back. "Okay. Uhm. Look, I'm sorry. I-Uh... I'm just stressed. You know... Phoebe. I'm sorry." Jason tried to apologize. Phoebe started sensing something from Jason, her empathic powers kicking in. She felt like... whoa. Stressed, yes. And reluctant and scared. What was going on here? Why is Jason like this? Something muse be wrong. "I-I have to go. I'll talk to you... soon. Okay. Bye." Phoebe said backing off from Jason. Leaving the current love of her life weirded out. And more stressed than ever.  
  
^_^  
  
Paige was sitting in the living room, watching T.V. though she was paying no attention to it. She was still bumming about her latest temp job, apparently it meant that she had to work for a magic shop. Just great. Now she has to work for a crazy magic trick. Probably not even real.  
  
"If I don't get a job for a divine reason, I get the stupid ones." Paige told herself. She started flipping the channels, looking for nothing in particular, unless she finds something to catch her attention well enough for more than 5 minutes. That was, until Phoebe came in crashing the front door.  
  
"I hate my life." Phoebe sat down beside Paige.  
  
"Oh. Now don't you?" Paige smirked at her sister.  
  
"Will you stop that? I hate being an empath and having to sense everything the person you're talking to feels."  
  
"Sorry?" Paige asked, "Didn't get any of that."  
  
"My fiancé, or so I thought, is scared of me." Paige stared at her sister as she said this. "And yes, I haven't told him that I'm a witch or that my sisters are too and that my nephew is half-witch and half-angel or that I have a brother-in-law who was born way, way, way, way, before any of us and died during World War 2 and can travel in 2 seconds."  
  
"Right..." Paige said. "Do you want me to tell him?"  
  
"Do you want me not to get married?" Phoebe asked, "You see, this is just hard for me you know? It's not the easiest thing in the world to tell someone you're a witch and there are supernatural creatures that seem unreal to follow you always!"  
  
"It's going to be harder to get married to a person and tell them that you're a witch and have them dump you after being together for let's say 3 days, tops."  
  
"Okay Paige, look," Phoebe said, "I know you have a Richard that's really great with magic and everything and he has his own in particular and that my sister has an angel for a husband but I JUST CAN'T GET TO FIND MY OWN MAGICAL MAN PERSON, okay?"  
  
Paige just sat there and didn't say anything. Phoebe just looked at her and asked, "Did I say anything bad?"  
  
"Uhh. No, I'm uh... I'm okay." Paige said but kept her eyes down on the floor.  
  
"Something's bothering you. I must've said something."  
  
"I'm not with Richard now." Paige simply said, "I feel like I'm messing up everything that we've started."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry honey," Phoebe embraced Paige, "it's not your fault. It's going to be okay."  
  
"Yeah. So, let's get back to you and Jason. SO, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?" Paige asked.  
  
"Can you go with me? Now? To the office?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Not a problem." And the two sisters got up and went to the Bay Mirror.  
  
^_^  
  
Jason Dean stared out after Phoebe Halliwell walking out the doors of the office. He knocked on his head and told himself, "You're just great Jason. Just great. What the hell did you do?!" He went to his office and sat down at his desk.  
  
Jason kept staring at their picture, that smile that captivated him when he first saw Phoebe. She was her fiancé, what the hell was wrong here? Why was he getting scared of having her in his life? Jason thought of all the possibilities with the current situation, 'Maybe she doesn't want to end up like her last marriage. But that's technically over with her, she's way past it. Maybe she's afraid of leaving her sisters alone. But I'm okay with living in that house, it's nice. So what is wrong?'  
  
Jason picked up his cell phone and started dialing Phoebe's number, but he caught himself stopping. "Damn it. What is the matter with you?" he whispered to himself. A few minutes later, he looked up and saw a tower of flame appearing in front of him. A man clad in a black trench coat looked at him with piercing blood red eyes and stared at the picture Jason was looking at.  
  
"The witch is not here? Maybe, I should take you with me." the man said as he took Jason by the arm and flamed out, not before he saw Phoebe and Paige enter Jason's office, "You lose. I win."  
  
"NO!" Phoebe screamed as she saw her fiancé being taken by a demon. 


	6. Silent Mists

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the longest update ever in this website. Anyway, I am also terribly sorry if the other chapter really sucked, I just crammed every other thingy of the story in the chapter especially the Jason part. So, back to the story, I hope this one will be okay with you guys, I'm not really the best writer in the world or the person who has the best imagination and makes really, really good stories but trust me, I'm trying. :)  
  
Chapter 6: Silent Mists  
  
Leo, Piper and Wyatt materialized inside the office of Piper's club, P3. It was 4 in the afternoon and the club was still closed. The club staff would be getting in at around 5 in the afternoon and Piper and Leo still had an hour to themselves locked up inside the office. Leo gently placed Wyatt in the playpen that Piper and the sisters have put up in the office when they go to the club and can't afford to leave Wyatt with a babysitter. Piper stared in awe when she realized that Leo orbed her to the club and watched as Leo put a blanket on a sleeping Wyatt.  
  
"Leo," Piper whispered so to avoid waking Wyatt, "why did we go here? Why didn't you just orb to the house?"  
  
Leo smiled at her and held her by the waist, "I thought we should have a little time to ourselves here. After all, we've had a lot of things here."  
  
"The staff will be coming here in an hour Leo. This isn't exactly the best time to spend time here." Piper tilted her head to the side to emphasize her words.  
  
"Okay," Leo sighed, "yes, I wanted to be alone with you and your sisters aren't exactly good for the mushy kind of thing right now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you really wanna go home? With Phoebe and Paige in the house now?" Leo asked curiously.  
  
"Now that you said it, yes." Piper said, "Besides, if you wanna be alone, we still actually have a place that we call a 'bedroom'."  
  
Leo laughed at her remark. "Okay. Fine. But I'm warning you okay?"  
  
"Okay." Piper agreed as she scooped up Wyatt and carried him as Leo hugged her from behind to orb out.  
  
"Phoebe, relax. We've been through worst things before, what is the matter with you?" Paige told a very panicked Phoebe. "We just have to figure out what he wants with Jason."  
  
"Paige," Phoebe rolled her eyes at Paige, "I can't relax with this thing happening. It's like you with Glenn being taken away by that freaking rat demon."  
  
"Okay, enough bad memories." Paige said, "back to the demon. Did you see what he looked like? I didn't see enough I was behind you."  
  
"He looked human. And he flames out."  
  
"Phoebe! That is not going to help us!" Paige said, exasperated, "every other demon that can change can look like a human and nearly all of them flame out. Or shimmers. Whatever."  
  
At that point, Piper, Leo and a sleeping Wyatt orbed into the attic with the two very aggravated sisters. "Hi," Piper started as she gently put Wyatt in the attic playpen, "watcha doin'?" "Oh, nothing just venting out on who the hell in the damned demon world took my fiancé." Phoebe said in a very hard tone of voice, "Nothing to worry about really. Or maybe except thinking about what they want from him!"  
  
"Jason was kidnapped? Sorry." Piper bit her lip and looked back at her sister and at Leo, "Um, Phoebe. I just have one favor to ask you. And I promise I'll help with your problem."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Can you keep your voice down? Wyatt's sleeping."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay." Piper sat down beside Paige who kept trying to scry for the demon or Jason, "Sorry to burst your bubble Paige, but that's just not going to work. You can't scry for Jason, he's not a witch."  
  
"Well, it's worth a try." Paige said and continued swinging the crystal above the map.  
  
Leo just stood there standing well away from the sisters and near his son and watching him sleep. After a while of watching the frustrated Charmed Ones, most especially Phoebe, he cleared his throat and the three looked at him.  
  
"Well," Leo started and smiled at Piper, "haven't you figured it out yet?"  
  
Paige stated at him with a slightly mocked expression, "No Leo, does this seem like we have figured about something?"  
  
"Why don't you try to think outside the box like you used to, Paige?"  
  
"Because there is no proven scientific solution that it actually works." Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
Piper raised her eyebrow and looked at her sister, "Okay I know that this isn't exactly the time to pick sides but, who told you that your guts don't work? I thought saving innocents with magic was your raison d' etre?"  
  
"Yeah, but that wasn't until my temp job got all the sucky ones."  
  
"Hey! Will you stop that already?" Phoebe stood up annoyed, "Can we get back to saving my fiancé?"  
  
"Phoebe," Leo said while the sisters racked their brain about the demon, "haven't you still learned about everything you've been through as a witch?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Why do you think the demon kidnapped Jason?"  
  
Paige looked at Leo, "To get to us."  
  
"What are you doing to me?" Jason Dean asked as the demon tied him to a tall rock formation in the underworld.  
  
The demon smirked at him and continued tying his wrists in a very knotted way, "ME? I'm tying you to a rock."  
  
"WHY'D YOU BRING ME HERE?" "Ohhh." The demon, mocked, "That's a very interesting question. And I have a very good answer to that." He put his face close to Jason's, "We want to kill your girlfriend. The Charmed One." Jason faced the demon with a confused glare and the demon laughed in utter horror, "Oh. I'm sorry. You didn't know, did you? Your fiancé is a witch as well as her sisters. And it's a joy to kill her. Or them"  
  
Jason's mouth dropped open in an attempt to scream but no sound came out. Only the silence remained as he watched the demon get wrapped in a mist of dark, smoky cloud. 


End file.
